Unlikely Situations
by imjustagirl0077
Summary: Freddy has a crush on Zack! SLASH. Freddy turns for help, but what happens and who does he turn to? Meanwhile, Square Dancing, Battle of the Bands, Crazy Girls, and parents cause problems to the cute couple! FeddyZack! FINISHED after 5 years !
1. Square Dancing and New Feelings

_My first SoR fic so go easy. Flames are allowed as long as they are semi-nice and give me ways to do better. So far, there will be some slight slash, my first "real slash" so go easy on me. This is a original idea and the "twist" is coming in a few more chappies so read up! _

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Richard Linkletter? NO, so there for I don't own the SoR. I do own my crazy gym teachers and Freddy's toned chest._

I typed in "help for homosexual teen boys" in my search bar on my computer screen.

I was pretty sure, that I, Freddy Jones, was gay and that I liked Zack Mooneyham. It all started in gym class today...

FLASHBACK

''Today we are going to be starting the wonderful unit of square dancing!", my gym teacher, Ms. Crayfish announced to all of us kids who were sitting cross-legged on the gym floor. Groans of dread echoed the large gymnasium.

Mr. Marton, the assistant gym teacher, yelled, "Pick a partner!", his voice booming.

Everyone else seemed to be able to pick a partner they seemed happy with. Tomika and Lawrence, Michelle and Billy, Marta and Leonard, Angelo and Alica, Gordon and Eleni and Marco and Katie. Katie really wanted to my partner, she told me she did at lunch, but Marco had a crush on her and asked her. Katie probably didn't want to hurt his feelings. Summer, on the other hand, was stuck dancing with Mr. Marton. Little did she know that he loved to grab the girls asses but always said his hand slipped while doing a promenade. That left me and Zack... as partners. I was nervous, but Zack's face looked red. He was probably just nervous like me.

Our first dance called out a promenade and a Alabama left. I led Zack around the square holding his hands in back of him, (Zack was the "girl") which made me have a strange feeling. His hands were so warm, and so soft and gentle. While I was savoring this strange feeling, he let go and I was to spin while holding hands with Summer, my corner. She looked incredibly happy to be away from Mr. Marton for a while, but I didn't feel a thing and I was glad to be back with Zack after the Alabama left. Next we had to put our arms around each others shoulders and sidestepped around in a circle. Zack's hair was long enough it was touching my skin. It had grown a lot over the summer. It was the first day of 6th grade, last year Dewy was our "substitute" and everyone has changed. Hell! Even I've changed. My voice had changed and is a lot deeper and I was now about 5'6. By body had become more toned and I had more muscle. Zack's hair had grown longer as well as his height. He is now about two inches shorter that me! But he is still on the boney side and his voice is just beginning to go through the change. I liked the felling of his silky hair against my skin, but why? Wasn't I supposed to like girls?

The rest of the dance was a whirlwind of fast, fluid movements and I forgot about my new feeling, but just for a little while. By the time the dance was over it was time to go back into the locker room and change. And when that was announced my heart skipped a beat. Before gym, I had changed in the adjoining bathroom but now I decided to change in the locker room to show of my body that I had toned while surfing in California this summer, and to see Zack.

I lifted up my grey shirt that used to be my Dads in his bachelor days while Zack took off his. To my surprise, Zack began staring at my chest. 'You just imagined it!', I thought to myself. I looked at Zack, who was beginning to get toned on his stomach and chest, too. Zack noticed me staring and walked into the bathroom to finish changing.

'Smooth!', I thought to my self as I watched him walk off, 'You just blew you big chance to have a start a relationship with him and now he thinks your wierd. But then I brought myself back to reality. There was no way Zack was gay, so how could there be any chance of a relationship to start with? I put of the rest of my clothes and headed out into the 6th grade hall of Horace Green Prep School...

END OF FLASHBACK

I clicked on the first on the list of web sites the search engine had shown me. The page was a chat hotline were you could talk privately to a "counselor" about being homosexual. I typed in my username, spazzymcgee da drummer and began chatting with Counselor #242...

_Those we my REAL gym teachers lol. The scenario is likely, I've been through it. After 2 reviews Ill try to update. If you review Ill give you a jolly rancher!_


	2. They Don't Know

_Hello all! Thank you to my two reviewers- jojo and grim lupine! Jolly Ranchers for you! Sorry if this is a little OOC. I try my best... The bold names is the chat conversation. Anything that doesn't have a name before it is what Zack's thinking. This is in Zack's POV so just sit back and relax and you'll find out why..._

Warnings- Besides slash, the only ones I can think of are swears.

Disclaimer- I don't own SoR. I only own the website, the song and their weird screen names…..

On with the story…..

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: Hello?

'Oh, shit', I thought to myself. I knew who it was as soon as the name popped up on my screen. It was Freddy. At least I thought it was, he seemed straight. But I guess I seemed straight, too.

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: You there?

**Counselor #242**: Yes, sorry. How can I help you?

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: Uh, I think I like this guy in my class.

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: I mean, I think I like-like him.

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: I think I'm gay.

**Counselor #242**: Why do you think that?

I silently hoped to myself that I wasn't the person he liked. Maybe it was Billy? He seemed like he was out of the closet. It would just be so awkward with me knowing who he liked with out him never really telling me. But then again he was one of the boys who I thought was cute with his spiky hair and muscular body. He now had a deep voice, not a Mickey Mouse one (A/N- sorry, I stole it out of the commentary) Maybe it wasn't a bad thing if we liked each other. What am I saying? How could he possibly like me? My hair is too long and I'm too short. He's so grown and I'm so... not.

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: I don't know. I just feel different around him. I get this weird feeling now that I didn't before. Its so weird. We were partners in gym today for square dancing. He just looked, so...so cute and I loved the feeling I got when we touched. It was so...nice.

**Counselor #242**: I see. Do you think he likes you?

God, what am I saying? He probably thinks I'm a pervert. I don't know what to say...

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: I don't know. I thought he was staring at me but I don't think so. I probably just imagined it. But he's probably straight. He's dated a few girls in our class. Summer...Marta... I should just forget about him and move on. Thanks for your help!

**Counselor #242**: Wait!

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: I'm waiting...

**Counselor #242**: You shouldn't just assume this person is gay because they have dated girls before. Have you dated girls before?

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: Yeah.

**Counselor #242**: So then why should things be any different about this boy?

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: Your right. I just wish I knew for sure if he liked me.

**Counselor #242**: Maybe you should ask him to go somewhere with you, like a date, but not a date. Then maybe if you got closer to him you could tell, or he would tell you.

**spazzymcgee de drummer**: Thanks. I have to go to band practice now.

'Oh shit, again!', I thought. I had to go to band practice too...

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: ttyl?

**Counselor #242**: Its almost impossible for you to get in a chat with the same counselor again. If you want we can instant message?

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: Sure my screen name is spazzydrummer345. What's yours?

I never gave out my screen name to my friends. I just never felt like talking to them like that when I could over the phone. Plus my screen name was personal... But I wouldn't mind talking to Freddy again, even if he didn't know it was me.

**Counselor #242**: gayguitarplayer2004

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: kool!

**spazzymcgee da drummer**: ttyl

**Counselor #242**: bye

**spazzymcgee da drummer has signed off!**

I logged off my computer and grabbed my guitar and my note book with a pen. I walked out the door with my Dad, and he drove me to band practice... I curled up in the back seat and began to write a song.

_They wont ever know how I feel_

_They might guess, but they wont know_

_We're so close, yet so far away_

_How can I tell them without my insecurities getting in the way?_

_Save me_

_Help me_

_Find a way to tell them_

_That I love them_

_When I look into those brown eyes_

_I know they're the ones_

_That I want lookin into mine forever_

_They wont ever know how I feel_

_They might guess, but they wont know_

_We're so close, yet so far away_

_How can I tell them without my insecurities getting in the way?_

_Save me_

_Help me_

_Find a way to tell them_

_That I love them_

_I wanna tell them_

_But I'm afraid, yeah_

_In case you slow like Kevin Clark in the Kids Commentary, let me recap. The counselor is Zack. He is gay and loves Freddy (I mean, who doesn't? lol!). They are both going to band practice and Zack wrote a song about how he felt about the **person** he likes. Note that it doesn't say he or she, that's important, kiddies! And incase you are wondering, I just wrote that song all by myself! pats self on back cricket chirps Okay, I know, I have a big ego. I don't think I'll be able to update for a while. I'm busy with school and crap and I have one Holes and one Outsiders fic. But maybe I'll have more free time because school work should be lightening up, yeah right. Its the end of the year... Hope ya liked it._

_Love, Julz _


	3. Misconceptions and Confusion

_Why didn't anyone reivew me! sobs I worked so hard just for my luverly fans! Oh well...I just posted another Degrassi oneshot, so read it if you want. Sorry if this chapter sucks, or if any others arn't very good. I'm trying to be good! lol... I also hope this one is long enough to make up for Chapter 2! _

_Damn Disclamer- I don't own the School of Rock. I only own Freddy's Add, his confusion, Zack's screams and the stupid song I wrote when I was on a sugar high. As for thier cell phones, I gave them to my best bud, Toria, cause she thinks thier cute and wont shut up about how she wants a cell phone..._

I walked into band practice to find Katie, Marta, Tomika, Lawrence, Alicia and Summer all sitting around Zack who seemed annoyed by the company.

"No, I don't want to! Now leave me alone!", Zack said in a mad tone.

"You don't wanna what?", I said in a stupid, clueless way.

"He wrote a song but he doesn't want to play it for us.", Summer stated just as Dewey walked in (A/N- Sorry I spelt his name wrong in Chapter 1)

"Who wrote a song?", Dewey said.

"Zack did!", Tomika piped in.

"Lets hear it, dude!", Dewey said as he closed his apartment door.

"Fine", Zack said, but he didn't seem fine.

He began to play a soft tone on his guatar, unplugged.

_They wont ever know how I feel_

_They might guess, but they wont know_

_We're so close, yet so far away_

_How can I tell them without my insecurities getting in the way?_

_Save me_

_Help me_

_Find a way to tell them_

_That I love them_

_When I look into those brown eyes_

_I know they're the ones_

_That I want lookin into mine forever_

_They wont ever know how I feel_

_They might guess, but they wont know_

_We're so close, yet so far away_

_How can I tell them without my insecurities getting in the way?_

_Save me_

_Help me_

_Find a way to tell them_

_That I love them_

_I wanna tell them_

_But I'm afraid, yeah_

"Whoa, that was good!", I said.

He sung the song so simply, but so full of heart. He kept looking at me while he sung. Maybe be it was about me? I had brown eyes! Maybe the counselor was right? He loves me!

"Who was that about?", I continued.

Katie got up running and hugged Zack while saying, "You wrote it about about me, didnt you? How sweet!".

He loves me...not!

"I, I, I...", stuttered Zack while being squished my one of Katies famous hugs.

My soul was crushed. Katie did like Zack, she did have brown eyes so maybe he was straight after all. But I still silently hoped he felt the same way about me as I did him.

"Dude, that tottaly rocked! I didn't know you liked Katie. We gotta learn this! Lets get rocken!", Dewey shouts disrupted my thoughts. As I walked over to my drum set, I could have sworn Zack had muttered, "It wasn't about her, though.".

"Did you say something?", I asked.

"Nope", he replied.

I continued on my way and sat on my seat in front of the drum set and got ready to "create musical fusion", as Dewey would put it.

_About a hour later_

My brain was screaming after playing Zacks song over and over again. I would have been fine if I knew it was about me but all that love crap had gotten to me. Not only had it given me a headache it made me realize I really did like Zack, as more than a friend. I shoved my drumsticks in my pocket and walked over to the bent over Zack who was putting his gutatir in his case. He noticed me waiting to talk to him and told me to hold on for a minute. I noticed his cute ass. (A/N- ROTFL! coughs Sorry...) While I stood there admiring his nice ass, Katie walked up and started chatering away while everyone else left the aprtment.

"Oh my god, that was so nice of you to write that song about me and all. I didn't think that you liked me! I was wondering if you wanted to go...", Katie babbled.

Zack cut her off, "Hold on, Katie. Freddy wanted to talk to me first.".

He stood up and asked me, "Now what did you want?".

"You wanna go to the movies after this? There's this new movie out about a alien who plays in a rock band.", I said. It took all of my courage to ask him. I also knew that if I didn't now, Katie would ask him out first.

"Uh, sure. That sounds great." he said, and then turned to talk to Katie "So Katie, what did you want to ask me?".

"Nevermind...", she said, storming out of Dewey apartment.

"What's with her?", Zack asked, tottaly clueless.

"I don't know, Zack, I don't know.", I said as we exited out of Dewey's apartment and down the stairs, into the light to find everyone else still waiting for thier rides.

It was only 4:30PM. We walked to the movies with out making a sound, and I bought a tub of popcorn for us to share, since I only had enough for that. Zack and I turned off our cell phones before entering the theater and sat down just as the previews started. I don't really know how the movie was, I couldn't pay attention. Not only was my ADD acting up again but Zack looked so sexy, the way he was trying to pay attention, I couldnt concetrate. All I could do was stare at him until the movie was over. We exited out of the theater and Zack told me to stop. He turned on his cell phone and checked his voicemail, only to exclaim "SHIT!".

"Whats wrong?", I asked.

He began to cry as he spoke, "My Dad is gonna kill me when I get home. I was supposed to meet him outside Dewey's apartment, but I went here with you. What am I gonna do?".

He looked up at me with sad, puppy dog eyes that just about melted my heart.

"Listen, I'm sure your Dad will understand if you just say you forgot, or you tried calling him to tell him you would be late but he did't pick up? Or I could come in with you and tell you I didn't know you had a curfew and...", I said trying to calm him down.

"No, YOU don't understand! No one does!", he interupted me, running off down the block.

"Wait, Zack! Hold on, Im sorry!", I shouted as I ran after him. I finnaly caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry I upset you. Lemmie just come in with you and talk to your Dad and I'm sure he'll understand. Trust me. Okay?".

"Sure, whatever.", he said as we started to walk back to his home, wiping his face. After about 10 minutes we got to Zack's house. We walked up to the house and I took a deep breath before I rang the doorbell. Shortly after, a tall, balding, blonde haired man opened the door. As soon as he saw Zack he grabbed him arm and pulled him inside, Zack wncing the entire trip.

"You little bastard! I told you to meet me out front and you didn't! I had to go to a meeting and I couldn't go 'cause I had to wait for your little sorry ass to get home! If you can't follow simple directions like "meet me out front" then your not going to band practice ever again!", his Father screamed in Zack's face.

"But...", Zack tried to respond but his Father replied by saying,"Go to your room, now!".

I tried to talk to Mr. Moonyham, "Sir, Zack and I went to the movies because band practice let out early and, and we lost track of time and, uh...", but I was cut off with a "Thank you for bringing Zackary home!" and the door shut in my face.

"Have him call my cell phone!", I shouted through the door which was returned with a gruff, "Will do! Good-bye!".

I sat down on the Moonyham's front steps to think. I was sad and mad and all other types of emotions. His father shouldnt have treated us like that. Zack just wanted to have a good time after band practice and it wasn't my fault Zack didn't tell me he wasn't supposed to go anywhere after practice. Just as I was about to leave I could hear Mr. Moonyham yelling, and screams. Six screams. Six of Zack's screams, all coming from his window. I was petrified. As soon as the noise stopped I called Zack's cell phone.

"Hello?", a weak voice awnsered.

"Zack? It's Freddy. Are you okay? I heard you screaming in your room when I was walking home.", I said. I hoped I didn't sound too annoying and concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I gotta go to bed. See you tommarow.", he said and hung up.

I hung up too and walked back to my house. I was confused, really confused.

_If I suck at potraying child abuse its not my fault 1) because I'm not abused and 2) I've never written a fic before with abuse really taking place. Review this time and I will give you something I own in Chapter 4... which won't be posted unless you review!_

_Lovez and stuffz,_

_IJAG0077_


	4. The 6 Reasons

_OK, yeah, the relationship is going fast and its just gonna keep going faster so get used to it or leave, OK? OK!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! _

_I gave shiny belt buckle and the alarm clock to Mise, for supporting the "love speed"._

_I gave the tub, and bloody shirt to Lionsden for being so funny._

_I gave the head board and mirror to 2DaysofInspiration because their pen name reminds me of RENT._

_I gave the gym uniform and digital magnetic clock in his locker to Jojo because she had reviewed twice. :)_

_I gave the note books and textbooks to LivesForLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter._

_I gave the white shirt, grey blazer SugarHighNutcase._

_I gave the faucet to mars explorer because that's all that's left to give!_

_I present Chapter 4 to Lost Tiger! I can't give it to you because I own it and I gave it to you then it wouldn't be my story!_

_Here it is:_

**Zack's POV.**

I slipped my cell phone back in my pocket after shutting it off. I didn't want the phone to ring again to bother my Father. I read the clock. It read 8:07. I picked my bleeding body up from the carpet in my room and walked into my bathroom and turned on the tub water. I took off my blood soaked shirt off very carefully, avoiding grazing my fresh new scars. I looked at them in the bathroom mirror, and memories came flooding back like the water flowing out the faucet into the bath tub.

_Flashback_

My father pulled me up into my room, by my hand, and had me bend over and pulled up my shirt. He undid his favorite iron belt and slipped it off from his waist, where it once held his pants on before. Before striking, he fondled the sharp sides of his prized belt buckle. It was given to him from my mother, as I was told, for their 6th wedding anniversary. The modern gift for their year was iron.

"You disobeyed me again, Zackary! Hell, you always disobey me! So this one is for disobeying me!", he said as he made his first mark in my bare flesh with the sharp belt buckle.

I winced in pain and grabbed on to the foot board of my bed so I wouldn't fall over.

"This is for making me late to my fucking meeting!", he said with another strike, equally painful and hard.

My hands gripped tighter to my headboard.

"And this is for hanging out with that boy instead of going home, you selfish little shit!", he said with a much more painful strike.

'Freddy...', I thought. All I could think about was his cute, crooked smile, while my father went on and on about how he hated me.

"This one is for ever learning how to play the guitar! Why couldn't you've wanted be a doctor or something useful like that!", he bellowed along with another strike.

Thinking about Freddy made the strikes hurt less. I loosened my grip on the head board, which was a big mistake...

"This last one is for you ever being born you fuckin', screw up!", he yelled at the top of his lungs, smashing the buckle into my raw skin much harder that the others.

The final blow made me fall onto the floor in agony and pain.

Satisfied with the results, my father walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Then Freddy called, but I should've been nicer to him, he was only checking up on me…..

_End of Flashback_

I stopped staring at the gashes on my body and climbed into the bath tub. I felt at peace, listening to the running water, so at peace I fell backwards, into the faucet that gouged into my raw and bloody back. I yelped out in pain and jerked away from the plunging object. I curled into a sobbing ball, clutching my knees to my chest.

"Why me?", I cried, "Why me?".

_Next day at school_

I opened the heavy doors that guarded Horace Green and began running through the halls to my locker. When I reached my destination, I sat my back pack on the floor, in front of my open locker. I pulled out my note books and heavy textbooks, and plopped my bag inside. I was about to close it when I did a double take- my magnetic digital clock on the inside of my locker door read "10:27".

I knew I was late, but not that late. My Dad forgot to wake me up, or maybe he just did it on purpose as a punishment for me not waiting around for him to pick me up last night. I woke up at ten, but I was late because I had to take another shower to wash off some more blood from my back. I was in a large amount of pain. It hurt to even move because it seemed that my spine would rub up against my skin, or something.

The gashes had bled some on the bed, right through the sheets onto the mattress. I also realized when I had looked at the clock that it was time for gym class, it had started at 10:20, so I didn't think that I would be in too much trouble. I grabbed my gym uniform out of my locker before finally shutting the door. I ran off to the locker room today to find no one there, except for the person I was most dreading to see- Freddy Jones.

I was in such a rush to get into the gym and not be late that I didn't even remember to stare at Freddy's partially naked body (like I normally do), but I could feel his eyes staring at me as I turned around so he could not see the front of me. I was awful shy around most people, even though I did have a "thing" for Freddy.

I pulled up my shirt, wincing in pain from the bruises and bloody marks that the shirt grazed on. It was then that I noticed that my white shirt was slightly bloody on the back and I most certainly did not have a spare. I also realized that if I changed into my uniform it might become soiled as well. I was lucky though, I had my grey sweater vest over the white shirt before, but I was still worrying about my gym uniform when I felt his eyes on me again, **on my back!**

I turned around again and looked at him in his scared, wide eyes. His mouth was open as wide as his eyes- the look of utter shock.

"Wha...wha..wha..what..ha...hap...", he stuttered, trying to finish his sentence.

"Freddy. Do not tell anyone about anything! I'm fine, it doesn't hurt, I'll be ok, don't worry about me!", I said trying to convince him, and it seemed I was trying to convince my self as well.

When I was finished with my part of the conversation I pulled off my pants and slid my spandex shorts over my boxers and turned around to see Freddy staring at me, still.

"Zack?", said quietly after a while of gawking and staring at me.

"What?", I replied in a sharp, snappy voice.

I hadn't meant to snap at him, I was just rushed and worried at the same time, and those two feelings don't mix very well.

"Di...did you dad do that to you?", he asked me in the most determined way I have ever seen anybody. It was almost like he was some detective or one of the Hardy Boys.

That was the question I had been dreading the most, and I didn't want to and I wasn't prepared to answer it at the moment. I slipped my gym shirt on and winced in the pain again as the fabric rubbed against my raw skin. At that point I couldn't care less if it got bloody. I just wanted to get out of there.

"Zack?", my determined Freddy asked again.

I shoved my stuff in my gym locker and slammed the door.

"ZACK!", Freddy called yet again, louder this time.

I walked right past him and out the door. As I slammed that door I could still hear him calling out to me, eager for me to answer his question. But I didn't, I had class to go to and I didn't want to tell him anything, even though I loved him.

_End of Chapter 4_

_And there you have it folks! Sorry for the delay... Now click that button and review!_


	5. Katie?

_Hola, people!_

_Okay, do not freak out but in this chapter there is going to be some Katie/Freddy going on but stay calm, it is still a Freddy/Zack fic. You'll just have to wait and see what happens..._

_One more thing...there will be phone conversations in this chapter. The italic writing will be Freddy's thoughts, and anything next to the persons name is what they say on the phone._

_Oh yeah, and just because there is Katie/Freddy doesn't mean I like it, its just part of the plot._

_Warnings-This chapter contains a little bit of swearing, and some sexually suggestive things._

_Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock! I'm sorry folks, but I'm not giving anything away this time!_

_Thank you to those who appreciated my darkness and melodramatic-ness! I have one thing to say about my grammar- I'm only 13, and Im not in school right now, so cut me some slack!_

_On with the show..._

**Freddys POV.**

I sat down at the computer, and logged on. My icons popped up as well as my desktop picture. It was of the whole band, taken right after The Battle of the Bands. Zack looked so cute, holding his guitar in the air. He was wearing that silly top hat that day, and sticking his tongue out. His tongue would feel so good in my mouth... Wait a minute, what in the hell was I thinking? I couldn't think things like that. That isn't normal, at least for guys my age. I was confused. I needed to talk to gayguitarplayer2004. He could tell me if I was normal. I clicked the instant messenger icon and was about to enter in my password when my cell phone rang. I slipped it out of my pocket and read the caller ID, it was Katie. The conversation went like this:

Freddy-"Hello?"

Katie-"Hey Hun! What's up?"

Freddy-"Not much, about to go on instant messenger. You?"

Katie-"Just calling to see if you wanted to come over and hang out while my parents are at a movie. So, do you wanna come?"

Freddy-"Sure, I guess."

Katie-"Great! My Dad will pick you up in a few minutes. He knows where you live. So...see ya soon!"

Freddy-"Wait, Katie, this isn't a date, is it?"

A/N-Freddy was too late, Katie had already hung up to get tell her Dad to pick up Freddy, and get ready.

End of Conversation

After I hung up, I logged off and shut down my computer. Then I just stared at the blank computer screen. Why did Katie invite _me _over? Why not Summer or one of her other friends? Did she like me? God, I hope not. But I didn't think so since she clearly liked Zack. Suddenly, the phone rang again. This time it was Zack:

Freddy-"Hello?"

Zack-"Hey Freddy, its Zack."

Freddy-"Hi, um, are you ok?"

_I cant believe I just asked that. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! _

Freddy-Zack?

Zack-Yeah?

Freddy-Sorry. I'm such a jerk.

Zack-Naw, its ok. I just don't want to talk about it right now. I wanted to see if you wanted, to, uh, go get something to eat. Uh, or something. I mean, if you wanted. But if you don't-

_Jesus, he sounded nervous. Even though I would rather be with Zack, Katie had asked me first. It was also pretty rude to tell her I couldn't go when her dad was probably almost here._

Freddy-Zack!

Zack-What?

Freddy-Relax! Ok? I'm sorry, but I cant. I'm going over to Katie's.

Zack-Really? Oh, ok. Uh, see you around then.

Freddy-Bye!

I hung up the phone for the second time and got out of my chair. I was about to run down stairs to wait for Katie's dad, but I noticed myself in the full length mirror. My hair was gelled into tiny spikes, which seemed to pop out all over my head. I checked my pierced ear, which was done right before The Battle of the Bands. It was healing nicely. Almost time for my stud, which was a skull and crossbones, to be switched with a hoop I picked out that very day. My Green Day T-Shirt was worn from many wears but was still decent. The faded jeans I wore were ripping at the knees, just the way I liked. My converse sneakers' toes were worn but not completely to the other side. They ran across the hardwood floor down the stairs to the front door. I was just about to go outside to wait when my Mom caught me.

"Fredrick Robert Jones! Where do you think your going without," she yelled from the living room, "a kiss from your mother?".

I smiled and walked into the ornately decorated living room were my Mother sat tpying away on her laptop. She looked up and accepted a peck on the cheek.

"Sit down and talk with me.", she said quietly, closing her laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

I plopped down into a big stuffed chair that once used to swallow me up as a child. My Mother began jabbering about things I had no concentration or focus to listen to. I began picking at the scab on my elbow from skate boarding last week.

Dewey's words still replayed in my head, "If you break your arm then who's gonna play the drums? If that happens then I'll replace you from this band- permanently!".

I shuddered at the thought. Why did he want to replace me so bad? I mean, I might not be a good listener and I might goof off once in a while but I'm still one bad ass drum player.

My reverie ended when I saw a dark green SUV pull into our driveway. Thankful to get away from my Mother, I scrambled out of the massive chair and raced to the front door.

"Love ya, bye!", I managed to say as I raced out of the house and into the SUV.

Later

"Thanks, Mr. Brown.", I mumbled as I climbed out of the car. The car door was halfway closed when he mentioned, "I'll pick you up at ten o'clock.".

I walked up to the front door, knocking before I went inside. It reminded me of my own home, very lush and rich.

Suddenly, I heard a female voice mutter, "God danmmit, what happened to my vodka!", coming from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Hello?", I called. I assumed it was Mrs. Brown, and I was right. Katie's mother came out of the kitchen wearing a low cut top and a a-line skirt. I used to think of her as "hot", but I've changed my definition for that word since then.

"Hi, Freddy. Katie's in her room. She has been for a while now. Oh, well. See you later!", Mrs. Brown said as she left the house.

I made my way up the stair case, which brought me to a long hallway. The phrase "Hey, ho, lets go!" echoed through the corridor, coming from the door with a piece of paper with the words "Posh Spice", scrawled on it. I knocked on the door but it was useless, the music was too loud to surface over the Romones. I pushed open the door to find Katie drinking a bottle of vodka. When she had emptied the last of its contents, she looked up and jumped when she saw me. She quickly got up and turned off her stereo.

"Why the in the hell didn't you knock?", she said, slurring a little over the last few words of her sentence.

"I did, but you didn't hear me. The music was too loud.", I replied.

I could tell she was drunk. I could tell not only by the way she stumbled when she walked toward me, but by the two big empty bottles of vodka on the floor.

"Hey, Freddy", she said.

The smell of alcohol escaped her mouth and breathed into my face.

"Katie, your drunk. I'll come back another time.", I insisted as I turned around, ready to leave.

Katie's hands grabbed mine from behind, pulling me to her bed. I tried walking forwards, but I could not, her grip was tight and the force was strong.

"Stop! This isn't funny! Now let me go!", I shouted as I jerked my hands away from her, trying to break free.

My left hand succeeded and grabbed the other hand that was pulling me away from my destination. The door. But no such luck. In a grunt of effort, Katie grabbed my left hand and pulled me on top of her, onto the bed.

"Katie!", I cried, "What in the hell are you thinking! Let me go!".

"I'm thinking that I love you.", she said with a giggle.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. She pulled my hands underneath her and crossed her legs around me.

"But I thought you liked Zack! You were all over him at band practice!", I exclaimed as tried kicking our legs apart.

I was getting more squeamish every second, jerking my hands harder and harder to get free.

"Oh, Freddy, I love both of you!", she said, sounding like an excited toddler, before licking my cheek.

"Katie, I don't want to hurt you but I have to get away from you!", I half cried, half screamed.

"I don't mind if you hurt me.", she slurred in what was her so-called 'sexy voice'

"Eww! You're disgust...", I managed, but Katie's mouth was on mine before I could finish.

Her tongue protruded into my mouth, uninvited, trying to summon mine to move. Here upper body began pulling towards mine. Knowing I wouldn't have this chance again, I lifted her body towards mine even further, until my hands were free. I pulled her legs off of mine. She didn't move as fast as I thought she would. "Probably delayed reaction from drinking.", I thought. I pulled her hands off me and bit her tongue that was still poking around. She let out a shrill scream that could break glass and fell back onto the bed. I rolled off and ran to the door, running out of it for dear life.

As I descended the stairs I could hear her shout, "You're gonna be sorry! You're gonna regret what you did to me!".

'Not on your life!', I thought as I jogged out the door, headed home.

End of Chapter 5

_Okay, I'm sure I did a bad job with Katie being drunk in all. What can I say? I tried my best. Now I'm not really sure what's going to happen in the next few chapters except for one thing (You'll have to wait and see what that is!). So could you please tell me what you would like to see happen? You can let me know either by IM, PM, email, or review. I won't be updating until I get a good idea so think, people! _

_Review! _

_Love-Julz!_


	6. Love Blooms

_Hi! I'm sorry if I sound like I'm begging but please review people! I need feedback if you want me to continue! This story might also be bumped to M. Please tell me if I should or not. You might think I should for the next chapter... I also found some recent pictures of Kevin Clark! Private mail me if you want the links!_

_Warnings: This, my friends, is when the slashy stuff begins. And of course, there will be some swears as usual. One more warning- this is a very loooooong chapter. All in Zack's POV, I might add._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own SoR. I only own my methods of "torture" I force upon them and Ms. Hallet._

**Zack's POV.**

The warmth of Freddy's hands radiated onto my own as we sidestepped around the square with everyone else. The sound came to a close with a the sound of fiddles. The bell rang, and everyone began to make a mad dash for the locker rooms.

"Everyone sit down or else you get a detention!" Ms. Crayfish shouted.

Her words were like magic, sending everyone to the floor, except Katie. She ran out the gymnasium, despite the instructions.

We were all trying to listen intently, and trying to ignore the sounds of other children heading to their next class.

"Zack," Mr. Marton yelled while taking out the CD from the stereo, "Go get Katie!".

Reluctantly, I stood up and peered out the gym, finding Katie drinking from the water fountain. Her eye spied me from across the hall as she was gulping up the water. She un-coiled her body and grinned at me. Frankly, it scared the shit out of me.

"Mr. Marton, wants you back inside." I said quietly.

"Oh, really? Well, he can wait a bit longer. Listen, are you and Freddy planning to do the square dancing competition?" she asked me, leaning up against the fountain with her arms crossed.

"I haven't heard about it yet," I told her, "but it sounds like fun. I guess Ill ask him and see if he wants to do it with me.".

I crossed the hall and stood next to her. She took another gulp of water.

Mr. Marton's voice soon echoed through the bare hallways and the large gym, "Mooneyham! Brown! Get in here!".

Katie shot up, water dripping from her face.

She turned to me, "He might want to change partners if you're going to do the competition. After he took my virginity last night...".

Mr. Marton's head appeared from the hallway, and a evil look formed on his face.

"Get in here now if you want to avoid a detention!", he screamed, and the vein on his neck popped out.

We quickly scurried in to catch the last bit of Ms. Crayfish's speech on the competition. Although I was distracted from the news that Katie had told me, I still managed to listen.

"The prize will be 50 dollars for each partner. Meet in the gym after school if you plan to compete.", was all I heard.

Freddy soon approached me after we were dismissed.

"Hey, Zack. Sorry I couldn't meet up with you last night."

"Its okay."

"So, do you wanna do the competition with me?"

"Sure, I mean if you don't wanna do it with someone else."

"Why would I not wanna do it with like, the best square dancer in the class?"

I blushed. I was pretty good at square dancing, but I didn't know I was that good.

"Fine see you after school." I said as I entered the locker room to change.

Was Katie lying or was Freddy?

After They Changed

The halls were completely empty except for Freddy as I jogged to meet up with him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh, class... no wait, maybe to Florida." Freddy said teasingly.

"No shit Sherlock! I meant _what_ class?."

"Health, why?"

My heart beat began to speed up. I was going to health, too. It was the first day of the new elective switch. Each semester we switched our elective choice. It was that time.

"Me too!"

"Cool, now we can be late together." he said as we walked into the health class to see people doing "trust-falls".

Our teacher, Ms. Hallet walked over to us.

"I don't even want to know why you were late but were doing trust falls. I'm too tired to explain it again so figure it our yourselves in the courtyard." she said handing the instructions over to us.

We walked out the door into the sunny courtyard. It was a pretty hot day for November, so I pulled off my vest and Freddy removed his jacket, throwing it into a bed of flowers, while I folded mine neatly and set it down under a oak tree. I sat down on top of my vest, trying to read what we were supposed to do, while Freddy began drumming a rhythm on the tree with two twigs. I glared at him with my annoyance.

I couldn't make sense of the diagrams and the instructions. I still kept trying to decipher it, nonetheless. Then I noticed the drumming stopped. I looked up and Freddy was standing up now, and he had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

"Catch me, Mooneyham!" he said, prepared to lean back at any moment.

I sprung up, and tried my best to get in the correct position that I thought was right. Without warning he leaned back and fell on top of me. To my surprise he didn't move. His face was forward and his body was on top of mine. I almost thought I wouldn't be able to breathe. I also thought Freddy was dead. He wasn't though. I saw that sexy, pleasure filled smile appear on his face. I pulled his head towards me so I could see his dancing eyes.

I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. When my face pulled away, he kissed me back. He looked strangely into my eyes.

"How did you know I wanted you to that more than anything?" Freddy asked.

"I wasn't so sure, I mean you were in a gay chat room talking to me but you also screwed Katie..." I said, thinking the reasons over in my head while also thinking about the events that had just recently occurred.

"What? Who told you that?"

"Its true you had sex with her? Oh God, I kissed a straight guy." I said, turning my head away from his.

He got to his feet.

"Zack, who in the hell told you that lie?" and the way he said it I knew he meant business.

"Uh, Katie?" I said as though I thought it was the wrong answer.

At my response, Freddy pounded his fist into the tree, while shouting "Shit!" and his body recoiled from pain with yelling "Fuck!".

And as crazy and random Freddy was he also asked me "You were the counselor?".

Just as soon as I nodded Ms. Hallet came out the door.

"Fredrick Jones! Go to Ms. Mullins office right now! How dare you shout profanity at a prestigious school like Horace Green?" she yelled just as loudly as Freddy had before.

"And Zackary? Come with me. You deserve to practice this with some one else other than this hooligan." she continued.

I couldn't hear her though, I was too focused on the tingling of my lips.

Later at Square Dancing Practice

I listened to the music, obeying every command, trying to go fast enough to get to the right couple. At one point I almost felt like a rag doll, being passed to my corner and then spun back to Freddy. Then I felt as I was being pushed around the square. And then having to move around in pattern that took hard work to memorize. Then walking this way and then that and then having to do-si-do after do-si-do. Then the promenade. I could have passed out- but I didn't.

There were 8 people that had chose to compete, making up one square. The judges would pick the best partner and they would win the money. The bad part was that the competition was tomorrow during school. I almost choked when I found out...

Flashback

Freddy Jones sauntered in (like he owned the cafeteria) to lunch 15 minutes late. He plopped down across from me. I glanced down the table at the girls who were at the other end. One of them nudged the other and pointed at Freddy. They giggled. I got the worst feeling in my stomach, like I was going to throw up.

I pushed my tray towards him and laid my head down on the table, facing the teacher table. All the teachers were laughing and chatting. They didn't seem to notice me staring.

"Dude. Are you okay?" Freddy asked, worried.

I lifted my head up to find him eating the sandwich I couldn't finish.

"I guess. My stomach hurts. Where in the hell were you?" I demanded.

He wasn't in math class. I almost thought he got suspended. I would be miserable if he did. He was pretty much my only friend at Horace Green. The whole band had their different cliques. Katie, Eleni, Michelle, and Summer were a group. Marta, Alicia and Tomika were a group. Frankie, Leonard, Marco, and Gordon were a group, also. Lawrence and Billy didn't really have a group. Either did I. And Freddy, well, he floated. Usually he hung out with Frankie's group. Sometimes he hung out with me. Sometimes he would hang out with some of the girls. He seemed to enjoy the fact that they tried so hard to impress him and flirt with him, but he knew they would never get anywhere.

"Mrs. Mullins called my parents in to see what they wanted her "to do with me". It was pretty funny, though. My Mom was all like, 'Haven't you ever sworn before?'. You should have been there! The look on Mrs. Mullins was priceless!"

"So what did you get?" I wondered out loud.

"That's the funny part- nothing! Zip, zero, nada! Mullins said it was my parents choice so they said they would deal with me at home. But before my mom left she told me she didn't care if I swore, just to be careful about it at school." he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned, thinking of something entirely different from the current subject.

"Sure."

"What really happened with you and Katie last night?"

Freddy sighed.

"She was drunk. I think she wanted me to screw her, actually. I wouldn't and didn't want to, though. So I left, and besides from her trying to kiss me and pinning me to her bed, that was it. So don't get so worried." he told me before putting both feet of the chair back on the ground where they belonged.

He opened up the small bag of potato chips that I had gotten for myself.

"Spazzy, lemmie have some." I ordered, reaching out my hand.

I shoved the handful into my mouth, studying Freddy as he ate.

"Hey, did you hear that the square dancing competition is tomorrow?" he asked.

I swallowed too fast and the chip almost got logged into my windpipe. Coughing, I took a drink of milk and it disappeared.

"No way!" I managed.

End of Flashback

When the music was finally over, Mr. Marton handed each pair a list of all the moves we have gone over during the square dancing unit in class.

"All right kiddies! Take these and go practice each move until you know it like the back of you hand. One group can go in the equipment room, and one can use the gym. The courtyard and my office are also free. Now scram!" he boomed.

Freddy immediately headed for the equipment room.

Once we were in I asked "Why did you chose this sardine can?".

Completely ignoring me, he closed the door and looked over the list.

"Okie dokie, first is the promenade." he confirmed holding his hands in the position.

"We've done this two billion times, I think we've got it down..."

He grabbed my hands and ordered me to move, when I didn't he kicked me in the ankle.

"A little impatient aren't we?" I asked, expecting no reply as I moved around the room, dodging baseball bats and field hockey sticks.

Catching me off guard, he stopped and hugged me from behind, holding my hands, our fingers interlocked. I turned my head around, which I think was exactly what he was hoping I would do. He kissed me on the lips, and I kissed back. I went back in for a second time but he let go off me, turned around and ran the way we had come from to the front of the room.

I tuned and followed him trying to catch up. I could see him among the mess, him grabbing the list and reading the next item on the list.

"Do-si-do, Miss Zack Attack!" he called to me.

"You are so dead." I mumbled as a plan popped into my head.

Freddy curled his arm, grinning, as he waited for me to join him. I ran to him, locking our arms and spinning. I spun faster that he did, running into his back. I jumped on him, knocking him down.

Before I could blink, he rolled out from under me and climbed on top of me.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked, concerned.

Freddy moved and squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable spot on top of me that didn't hurt my bruises. He didn't answer, and I concentrated on the weight of his body and what was making contact with what. His hands played with my hair, and his head went into mine, smelling the hair he played with.

"You smell so good." Freddy said into my head and breathed in deeply.

Was I dreaming? No, I wasn't. I wish this moment could last forever, but I realized that we had to practice the moves if we wanted to win tomorrow. I thought it over- did I want to win? Yes, but I would rather have Freddy on top of me, even though it was kind of weird. Then something I should have realized earlier flashed into my mind. What if Mr. Marton walked in? I suddenly went into panic mode. I tried slithering and crawling from under Freddy.

"What the fuck? I thought you liked this?" he said, sounding hurt and confused all at once.

"I do but I like the idea of Mr. Marton not catching us more." I mumbled into the ground as I slid out from under his weight.

Once I was out I grabbed the list.

"Okay, next is a Alabama left." I informed, glancing at Freddy who was getting up.

Mr. Marton cracked open the door.

"Practice is over, you can go home now." he told us, sounding less cranky as usual.

I walked out and glanced at my watch. We only had 15 minutes until band practice started! I grabbed my backpack and glanced at Freddy, who was dawdling and seemed to be taking as much time as possible.

"I suggest you hurry up if you don't want Dewy to kill us for being late!" I called over my shoulder at him.

"Chill, my mom is outside and she can take you there, too." he said coolly, forgetting some important details.

"My guitar?"

"We can take you there to pick it up."

"My dad?" I asked, turning my head in a questioning manor.

"I'll come with you."

I wasn't so sure that was going to work. He told me not to hang out with Freddy AND not to go to band practice anymore. I was afraid what he would do to me this time if he knew I was disobeying him again.

As if reading m y mind, Freddy said "Don't worry, Zack. I won't let anything bad happen to you." as he wrapped his arm around me.

I looked over my shoulder. 'Good.' I thought, 'No one is looking.'.

He removed his arm before opening the door, to find Mrs. Jones waiting for us by her SUV.

Later

I was happy to find that my Dad wasn't home. Freddy followed me to my room. He looked kind of surprised to see that my house wasn't as rich looking as some of the other kids' we know. I grabbed my guitar and checked my watch again. 10 minutes left. I glanced over at Freddy who was taking his shirt off.

"What the fuck?" I said more confused than I had ever been.

"Can't a guy change in privacy? You didn't really think I was going to wear this stupid uniform to practice, did you?" he responded.

I put down my guitar and grabbed an outfit to change into myself, heading into the bathroom.

After I changed I opened up the door to find Freddy in only a T-shirt and underwear.

"Hey Spazzy!" I said as loudly as possible.

He jumped the distance of what looked like a foot high, and spun around. I stared into his spooked eyes, and then cast my eyes downward. He knew what I was staring at and covered himself up with the jeans he was about to put on before I walked in on him.

"You wanna know who I wrote the song about?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess." he replied, stepping into his jeans and pulling them up to his waist.

"You." I said simply before grabbing my guitar and my notebook.

Freddy smiled while he zipped and buttoned his jeans. He then put his school clothes in his bag.

"Come on, lets go!", he said, leading me out the door of my room.

At Band Practice

"The Battle of the Bands is tomorrow?" I asked again, almost not believing it.

"I said I was sorry I didn't let you know sooner but I ran into Theo, who had just auditioned, and he asked me if we were gonna perform. So I went down to the auditions and I told the guy that we wanted to compete again, and he loved us so much last time that we got the spot!. He also wanted to know why you hadn't died from that disease yet..." Dewy informed the whole band.

"So what song are we gonna use? We have no new material except for Zack's song and we haven't practiced it very much." Ms Know-it-all Summer complained.

"Then we'll just have to practice it a lot today." Dewy directed, "Get into your rock positions!".

About 1 Hour Later

I put my guitar into its case and followed Freddy out the door.

"Meet back here tomorrow at 5PM sharp!" Dewy called after us.

'I have never been so tired in my life.', I thought to myself. Between school, square dancing and band practice, I was beat.

I descended the stairs, Freddy in front of me, beating a fast cadence with his drum sticks on the rail. It was driving me nuts. Luckily, we reached the door at that point. I thought I would be blessed with peace at last, but I was wrong. Freddy continued the rhythm on the door, and then on the SUV that awaited us outside. I crossed the fingers on my free hand that it would not continue in the car but I was wrong again. Freddy got in the passengers seat and beat his drumsticks in front of him on the inside of the car. I rolled my eyes thinking 'This is going to be a very long car ride.'.

But I was wrong, it only lasted 5 minutes. His mother stopped the car and turned around in her seat.

"See you around, Zack." she said as she tried fishing out a CD in the back seat.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jones.".

I gathered my guitar and climbed out of the SUV, and Freddy came, too. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing his Mother was still searching for the CD. He wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking up my driveway.

"Freddy!" I shouted partly out of disbelief, partly of nervousness, "What if our parents see?".

"Let 'em see." he said into my neck, pressing his lips on my skin.

Goose bumps arose all over my body.

"No, seriously stop." I warned, my eyes glaring at him when his head was removed from my neck.

I reached to the door knob, but the door opened first, smacking my hand in the process.

My Father opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but he closed it and grinned at Freddy. He took the guitar from me and spoke.

"Thank you for taking Zackary home, again." he said, and that was definitely not like him at all.

"Uh, no problem." Freddy said, almost not believing his eyes and ears.

Freddy escorted himself out the door and once he was in the car and it pulled away, my father returned to normal.

"You seriously thought I would treat you like the little shit you are like last time in front of that boy?" he said as he turned to me, grasping the guitar in its case, using both hands to hold its neck.

He raised my favorite guitar above his head, and swung at me, hitting me square in the jaw. I fell backwards onto the pile of shoes and boots at the doorway. One of my Dads boots dug into my bruises and I cringed in pain. My Father swung again, this time hitting me in the head. I felt the sensation of blood dripping down my forehead. He threw the remains of my guitar on the tile floor. I was picked up by the collar of my Metallica shirt and propped up against the wall. I could do nothing to stop it. I was defenseless against this old man who was going to decide my fate in the next few minutes.

My thoughts were disrupted my his fist in my stomach. I fell to the floor. My eyes bulged out of my sockets and coughs came sputtering out. My coughs were hoarse, and turned into dry heaves. My lungs stung and burned from my fit of coughing. His foot went into my stomach. I continued to cough and recoil with pain. Before it could not pass, his foot came into contact with my stomach once again. And then quite a few more times after that. I thought that it would never end, or that I would die here and never seen the boy I loved again.

Then, it ended. My closed eyes reopened to find my father in the living room watching football (American) on TV.

'Doesn't even care about me.' I thought. I rolled off of the pile of shoes and boots that had continued to bite into my raw back.

I got up to my feet, and that took a great deal of strength and effort. I walked into the living room, getting in front of the TV like I knew he hated. I stayed put.

"Zackary David Mooneyham! Get out of my way or you will be worse off than you already are!" he yelled, his body shifting in his easy chair as he tried to catch a glimpse of the game.

"That isn't possible." I mumbled to myself.

I found my weapon sitting on top of the entertainment center. It was the vase that contained my Moms old dog, Marcie's ashes. I picked them up and aimed at my Dad's head. The porcelain cracked at contact with my parent. Ashes and the smashed vase were strewn upon him. Without wasting a moment, my Father arose out of his chair and landed a punch in my eye. I kept my balance and didn't stumble. He repeated his attack method countless more times. I still stayed still and didn't fall. My Father was unsatisfied once again and literally threw me across the room. He picked up my small body and tossed it into the coffee table. I felt the corner of the table leave a new mark on my head.

He left the room before kicking me in the head and spitting on me, as if I was some piece of trash. I turned my head and stared at the smiling faces on TV. It was as if they were mocking at me. Grinning at the horrible mess my life had become. I didn't know what to do except call the one I knew had promised he wouldn't let any thing bad happen to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" the voice greeted.

"Freddy?"

End of Chappie

_Review!_


	7. A Sleep Over

Warnings: Incase you don't know about this yet, it is SLASH! And if you find something wrong with two little six grade boys doing "bad" stuff then turn back now or don't bother reviewing if you will bitch at me. Okay? Ok. Also, as usual, these creatures will swear like normal teenagers do. FYI, this is the next to last chapter.

Thank you so much Lost Tiger for beta-ing this chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned them then they would be my slaves...so good thing for them I don't.

**Freddy's POV.**

"Zack? Is something wrong?" I said into the telephone.

His words were tremulous. Sacred of what- I wasn't so sure.

"I'm coming over but don't tell your mom. I'll come through the window, like always." he ordered, his voice sounded stronger then it had been before at that moment. The phone line clicked and it was silent.

I flipped my cell phone shut and put it next to me on my night stand. I looked down at my half eaten spaghetti. My mother had given me the leftovers from the dinner I had missed due to band practice. I wasn't that hungry now that I had Zack to worry about. I placed it beside my phone on the night stand. I got off from my bed and went over to the window seat that had brought back many memories from the past years, all having to do with Zack. I remembered that night Zack's mother had died. We were both 8.

Flashback

I tossed and turned in my covers. The blankets and sheets that were tucked in about a hour before under my chin by my mom, eventfully fell to the floor. I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled to the side of my bed and got off. I was regretting getting out of the warm bed, since it was a freezing December night. Snow was falling with great speed and drive. I had so much fun that day because it had been a snow day. I had sled down the hill across the street about five hundred times that day. I felt as thought I was too tired to fall asleep, if that was possible. Suddenly, a stick hit my window, making me jump from the unexpected object in the midst of the snowflakes.

I knew what that stick hitting my window meant-Zack. He was standing on the log pile that seemed huge to me at the time. He usually tended to call first, but this time it was too important and late to call. I opened up my window and glanced down at the shaking figure. His bowl shaped haircut was incrusted with snowflakes. Out of reflex I reached down, holding my hands out to him. Me always being the stronger one, made it easy for me to get him inside my room. He was strangely lighter and smaller than most boys his age and still is.

I closed the window and looked at him. He had immediately went for the blankets, wrapping them around his form.

"What happened? Its really late." I said, not trying to yawn even though my eyes were slits.

He plopped down on the side of my bed, his legs dangling over the edge. I just stood there dumbfounded, in the middle of my room.

"My mom died." he said, simply, as though it was an unimportant statement or minor excuse for "waking me up".

I sat down next to him, trying to think of what to say. I didn't know. I had never before dealt with death in any way, except the time my gold fish died when I was 2.

"How?" I wondered aloud, my curiosity getting the better of me since I had nothing wise to say.

"My grandma told me that my mommy got so sad she made herself die or something like that. I cant remember that much," he said, confusion inside his words.

Tears went steaming down his face, his face twisted and contorted with anger, sadness, confusion and every negative feeling imaginable.

"She went away on purpose. She left me because she wanted to!" he shouted, burying his face into my shoulder.

I embraced him, tears falling down my face and cheek bones. I cried because I was powerless to console or help me friend who was in need of help.

End of Flashback

Like deja-vu, a twig magically appeared in front of the window. I opened up the window. The site that waited below me was slightly different that I expected. My bird's eye view gave me a good look of his hair, which was a tousled mess that blades of grass seemed to live in. His hair was never messy. He always made sure it was combed. 'Something must be wrong.' I thought.

He lifted up his hands, and I pulled him in with ease. My body was heavier than his which kept me from falling out as well. I had gained a lot of weight this summer, mostly muscle. He was still the tiny boney kid with the long hair, but I had changed.

"What in the hell happened to you?" I commented on his ripped T-shirt and bloody head.

He only pouted, his bottom lip sticking out like a 4 year old. Blood dripped from the top of his head, as well did a tear coming from his eye. I thought of it as they were both racing to make it down his face trying to beat the other to the finish line. I sighed, and he continued to pout. He crossed his arms, and I looked around nervously. I still never knew what to do in these situations.

I gave up on trying to stand still, and shut the window. There wasn't any point to bring the coldness inside. The knock at the door made my form jump with worry. "Where do I put him?" I asked myself, as if he was a imamate object.

"Fred?" my mother called.

We looked at each other, eyes ablaze with panic, both of us worried but taking no action, in hope she would somehow go away. I finally moved, reopening the window. His eyes went from showing panic to disappointment and sadness. He obeyed, climbing back out. When I heard the sound of him landing on the logs for the fire place, I allowed my mother to come in.

"I have something to tell you about- Fredrick! Why in the hell is your window opened? You want to get sick and then give it to your father and I?" my mother, also easily distracted like me, closed my window.

I sent a silent prayer to God that she wouldn't look down and find Zack there. She didn't. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"Okay, anyway...I found Zack's notebook in the backseat while looking for my Randy Travis CD." she told me, acting concerned.

I was too, because she liked Randy Travis! How embarrassing for her to be driving around town with me next to her, with that CD blaring? That's why I had stole it and threw it out the school bus window one morning.

"Its very concerning. I have it on my desk, let me get it for you." she continued.

I waited, hoping Zack was okay. Not only was I worried about his notebook, but the fact he was outside in he freezing cold at 7PM.

My mother returned, black and white Composition book in hand.

Handing it to me she said "Read it and tell me what you think. I think I might need to talk to his Father about this.".

I was dumb stuck. I couldn't speak. What could be so horrible she had to tell an equally horrible man about? I took the notebook and led her out the door, closing the door after her. I threw the notebook in my night stand drawer, saving it for later.

Another twig was thrown at my window and I jumped in pure terror from all the excitement about Zack's notebook. It faded after I realized it was Zack getting my attention. I rushed to open the window again only to find him trying to climb up my house. All I could think of is what the neighbors were seeing.

I lowered my hands and he grabbed on. His fingers caressed over my knuckles and the freckle the base of my right pinkie. While trying to not be distracted by his wandering fingers, I lifted his light body into my bedroom. He fell on top of me, knocking me over. I was expecting a kiss for some reason, but instead I received his head into my chest. He listened to my heart beat, gaining speed and loudness with each passing second. I ran my fingers through his greasy hair, although it was dirty looking it felt soft in my hands. Tears fell onto the cotton of my T-shirt, seeping onto my skin.

What seemed like a hour (but what was really 15 minutes), had passed. My eyes were closing, barely slits, but I fought to stay awake for my Zack. I closed my eyes for seconds, left them open for another 5. Close, open, close, open.

Zack rolled off of me, so in the position of lying next to me. His

head turned to face mine. His full lips seemed redder and fuller than

usual at that moment. I leaned in, kissing them, as if I was trying

to suck the color out of them.

My hand pulled my body on top of his. Then I sat for another long time, straddling him and inspecting him all the while.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded, but in a quiet voice.

Zack looked past me, as if I was invisible, as trying to get away from me, from here, from everything he knew.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just wanted to stay over here tonight, is that ok?" were the words his lips produced, although I wasn't really concentrating on the meanings. I was completely distracted, more that usual. My brain tried to focus on how shiny his hair looked in the light and his breath on my face.

"Freddy," his voice woke me out of my thoughts and concentration "Can I use your shower?".

"Yeah, sure." I answered like a robot, not really sure of what was happening.

Even more things began buzzing around in my head. The notebook, my homework, square dancing, the Battle of the Bands, Katie, Randy Travis, and most importantly- Zack. One other thing that I was wondering about was why was my ADD acting up so badly. I then remembered that I had dropped my Ritalin in between the couch cushions that morning. My parents had already left for work and I was in a hurry to catch the bus- so I didn't take it. Wonderful...

I got up off of Zack, after forcing myself to focus and clear clutter from my mind. He entered my adjoining bathroom, and I heard the shower water pelt on the floor. A smiled etched onto my face. I had a plan.

I threw off my clothes, as fast as I had ever before. I opened the bathroom door, cringing at the creak it made.

"Is some one there?" I heard him call.

I froze. Finally he continued washing. I listened to the sound of lots water dropping every few moments onto the shower floor, and gurgling into the drain. I could only see his shadow threw the bright yellow and blue stripped curtain. I crept up to it, very slowly. He seemed to be busy enough not to notice any shadows or movement. I listened for my cue, the yelp of soap in his eyes. I had a feeling the soap from his long bangs would get in his eyes. I slid the curtain on its pole, happy to see him facing away from me, and climbed in.

'Crap!' I thought. He reached for the moveable shower head, which was behind me. I crouched down onto the floor, but not as graceful as I had hoped for. My hand touched his foot my mistake. His other kicked toward me in fright. I took the kick right in the cheek.

"Jesus, Zackattack. No wonder Dewy gave you that name...fuck." I managed through fingers as I held my face.

"Freddy? What the fuck? Why are you in here? Oh, God." he realized.

He pulled the shower curtain over the lower half of his body.

"I just thought you could use some company. I was just coming to say 'Hi', but did you really think I would come in here with my clothes on?" I whined, pouting for effect.

"You're really something, Jones." Zack rolled his eyes

"That's what they tell me." I replied, looking up at him, grinning.

"Now get out!"

My crouched form stood up, still one hand was holding onto my cheek. Although one of my eyes was covered, I could still see and follow Zack's wandering eyes.

"Like what you see, Mooneyham?"

His face turned red, glaring at me as though I said insulted him.

"Don't be so pissy. I don't mind." I said flirtatiously while I stepped out of the shower.

After I excited the bathroom and put on some boxers for "bedtime". I reached for my Green Day CD, 'Warning' and shoved it in the stereo. I was obsessed with Green Day. I had every CD they ever made.

"Warning, live without warning!" I sang along as I pulled back the covers.

I paced back and forth in front of the bath room door for what seemed like an eternity, as I was some animal in a cage. I was getting antsy, and that wasn't a good thing...

"Caution Police Line! You better not cross!" I shouted to Zack as he walked through the door with a towel wrapped around his body.

His dark, wet, hair dripped onto his cheeks and nose. The drops of water slid down his face and onto his body and then onto the hardwood floor. Although it was hard to see his rolling, sarcastic, pools of chocolate through his long bangs, I could see his eyes roll. My mind concentrated on the drops of water and the path they traveled. I dreamt I was the drop and I was sliding down his body. I got lost in the fair skin and wetness.

The heavy drum beat of the next song woke me up. My lips made contact with his cheeks, sucking them. My hands traveled the same paths the liquid had. I pulled his hair back so I could have a better and bigger palate to make my mark on.

My hands were more curious and excited than my mind could handle. One cupped his face while one pried at the towel around his waist. A squeal of shock escaped from his lips.

"No." he replied breathlessly.

I knew how to play him. I suddenly crossed my arms and plopped on the side of my bad with out saying a word.

"What the fuck? You such a loser, Freddy."

I gave him the famous "questioning eyebrow".

He ignored it and pulled out a pair of boxers from my drawer. I started to grin, realizing he took a smaller size than me. The ones I was wearing were decorated with bright flames. The ones he was attempting to wear were red and plaid. I laid onto the center of my bed, my legs and arms spread out away from my body. He returned from the bathroom, and the boxers were on. The waist line fell just below his belly button.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Zack asked.

"On me. Where else did you think?" I replied quickly.

I received another eye roll and he pushed my body to the other side. Zack got on his stomach, his head at the foot board for a reason I didn't quite understand, but I took advantage of anyways. I climbed on top of him. I figured if my mom walked in I could just tell her a shot of adrenaline and lust made me do this, as if it was as simple to blame it on something. That was partly true.

"Freddy, fucking, Jones! What in the hell are you doing?"

I thought it was my Mom, but realized it was just Zack. Its sad how much he sounds like her...

I couldn't reply. All I could do was take in the sight and smell of him. I started with his back, eyeing each inch of his skin lovingly, trying to understand and memorize each blemish and tone. Almost like a camera snap shot or something like that. I studied him and blocked out everything else.

"Freddy, you're hurting me!" he woke me from my daze yet again.

Reluctantly, I pushed my body upward and off of him. Immediately, I was pushed down on my back by a long-haired grinning creature that I was fascinated with.

"How did you get so strong?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

I wiggled and squirmed, but my body was firmly held up against the ugly floral comforter my mother put on my bed this morning.

"I thought you were a prude?"

"I am not!"

"Then I can do this!" I said enthusiastically as I held on to the elastic waist of the boxers, slowly sliding them down.

"Freddy, seriously, don't do it." His voice was more firm, and urgent, almost afraid.

I yanked them down none the less, and heard a yelp of shock.

I couldn't help myself- I had to look. My eyes closed and from my lips escaped a soft moan. My left leg twitched. My body had suddenly become uncontrollable. His weight lifted off of me.

"What the fuck? What is your problem? Can't I get horny once in while?" I said, startled.

I reached over and shut off the stereo. The boxers he was wearing were already pulled up as he entered the bath room. As I got closer I heard running water and the sound of teeth being brushed in the silence. I stumbled in, still confused and in a daze. He turned around and noticed me, giving me a death glare. I was so confused. Why was he so mad? I thought he wanted me to love him? He spit an blue-colored, foamy, liquid that slid into the drain.

"Stop being such a fucking tease, Zack!" I exploded.

"I'm so sick and tired of you pushing me away whenever I try loving you. Don't you love me? That's what it all fucking seemed like until you got all weird on me! If you're gonna keep acting this way then fucking get out and don't ever come back, you fag!"

I opened my eyes that I didn't realized had been closed. His face was red, but not the shade it gets when he's embarrassed, but it was angry red dark red. Tears rolled uncontrollably down his cheeks. This time they dropped on the floor, making a soft, almost un-audible noise as they landed. He took deep, choking and gasping breaths as he cried. I was stupid. It was as simple as that. I had just completely insulted somebody I really loved. I felt like dog shit on the bottom of someone's shoe. I felt like dirt. No, I felt worse. There were no words to describe how I felt. Okay, maybe there was one. Shit. I felt like shit.

He fell to the ground, still sobbing. His head leaned up against the cabinet that was underneath the sink. He rubbed his eyes and covered them. Out of sheer sadness or frustration, he hit his head against the hard surface. Assorted toiletries fell into sink from their position on the counter

My slow mind finally kicked in- 'Do something you, retard!' Not knowing what else to do, I crouched down and looked at him like I was a teacher who was coming into eye contact with a child. Feeling my presence, he stopped. We made eye contact for almost an eternity. My eyes showed concern, his, hatred. I leaned in. My fingers held his chin. I wanted to kiss him, to kiss his pain away. His head turned away, and fresh tears rolled down his face.

"I'm only 12," he mumbled so soft I had to strain to hear "and in 6th grade. That's not old enough. It will never be fucking old enough for it to be okay, and right for us to do that kind of stuff. And I don't want to, Freddy. Is that so much to freaking ask from you? Are you so egotistical and selfish that just because I don't want to be naked together and do something I know I will regret later, and then you get pissed at me and tell me to never come back?"

His words made me feel worse than I felt before. They made me feel like I wanted to die. Like I wanted to run away and never come back. That I never wanted to see him again. His brown eyes would remind me of this moment for eternity.

"So tell me something Freddy, is this going to work? No, that's not the right question. Are you going to make it work? Are you going to not insult me for not wanting to be with you that way, or will you deal?"

"Why do you still want to be with me?" I croaked.

"That's beside the point. Answer the question I asked before."

"I'm sorry. I'm the stupidest, most mean, retarded, fucked up, selfish person in the world. But I want to be with you. I'll do whatever you want. I just want you to be my...whatever its called. I just want you to be it. That's all." I said. I thought I would say more, but I didn't, I was silent after that.

"Okay, you're partly forgiven. Just don't do it again. I knew you didn't mean it, right?"

I laughed. He was so innocent and sweet like that.

"I'm not lying. I really am sorry." I giggled again "Can we just please go to bed now?"

We both stood up and walked over to my bed. I had to study it for a minute, circle my prey before I pounced so I could find the perfect spot.

We both finally settled on our places, and I turned off the light. Now I didn't feel tired for some reason. I rolled over on my side, and was greeted with a mouthful of dark hair. My mouth slide downward to his neck. I kissed, like little butterflies against the smooth, fair skin.

"Can I do this?" I whispered.

He made no reply. His legs crossed a little under the blankets. I grinned on his neck. I blew soft air that made his hair flutter. Some made the back of his neck turn red. My neck was tired from holding my head up. It rested in the crook of his.

"So what happened tonight? With you and your Dad?" I breathed.

"Freddy, don't play dumb. You know he hurts me."

"Bad tonight, huh?"

There was silence I wondered if I had said the wrong thing. Did I send him over the edge again?

"You don't know Freddy. And you don't wanna, anyway. And that's okay, too."

So I hadn't gotten him really mad. A smile crept on my face.

"What do you want to be or have, in like, 10 years?"

"What? Freddy, why are you being so random?"

"I don't know, just answer the damn question."

"Hmmm. A band. A job. A kid. And you, of course. What about you? What do you want from life?"

"The same thing." I laughed, "Now go to sleep."

"But Spazzy, it's only-"

"Shhh," I cut him off "Now go to sleep."

He reluctantly rolled over and nestled into the covers. I sat up and stroked the damp strands of his hair that were peeking out from under the covers.

I heard soft, wispy snoring coming from Zack soon after. Satisfied, I reached over and turned on a light. I opened the drawer and opened the notebook. I turned it to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it's kind of weird that I'm keeping this and all. I heard that writing down your feelings it the best thing to do when your angry or sad or mad or happy or in love. I have decided to give it a try. My dad hit me again. I wouldn't stop playing my guitar so he slapped me in the face. I wish I didn't have to live with him anymore. I could run away, but that wouldn't really work… Actually, I wish I could stand up for my self and tell him to step off. That's what I really want._

_Zack (Jan 5)_

_Dear Diary,_

_Life. Fucking. Sucks. Write more later._

_Zack (Jan 29)_

Huh? What in the hell did that mean? I flipped the page and read the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so happy we went and got Dewey back because we wouldn't have won the Battle of the Bands without him. My solo went so awesome that my dad took me out to ice cream afterwards. I thought he was going to beat the crap out of me for going to the concert despite his orders but he was happy I was good at something. Life doesn't seem to suck anymore._

Zack (Feb 1)

I remember how freaked he was that day. Good thing he still did it. And maybe his dad wasn't so bad.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so glad I decided to write in this diary. I really need you to tell my true feelings. I'm starting to like this boy. I've known him so long and all and now that I'm a teenager I'm stating to love him! I never thought I would be gay. Maybe I should hide it a little while until I'm completely sure. Maybe I should see what girls are like a little bit before I go for him. In things like this, once you can never go back._

_Zack (Feb 7)_

_Dear Diary, _

_Man, I haven't written here in a while. Anyway, I wrote a song today about the one I love._

_They won't ever know how I feel_

_They might guess, but they won't know_

_We're so close, yet so far away_

_How can I tell them without my insecurities getting in the way?_

_Save me_

_Help me_

_Find a way to tell them_

_That I love them_

_When I look into those brown eyes_

_I know they're the ones_

_That I want looking into mine forever_

_They won't ever know how I feel_

_They might guess, but they won't know_

_We're so close, yet so far away_

_How can I tell them without my insecurities getting in the way?_

_Save me_

_Help me_

_Find a way to tell them_

_That I love them_

_I wanna tell them_

_But I'm afraid, yeah_

_Zack (Nov 3)_

Shit. Does my mom know he likes me?!?! Crap, what I'm gonna do? I don't want her to know! Is this what is so horrible that she has to talk to his dad about? Oh no...

I rolled out of bed and rushed out the door, notebook in hand. I locked the door behind me. My eyes darted down the hallway. I could see a shadow of light and hear the noise of one of my mom's soaps. I peeked inside to find my mom curled up on her bed, robotically eating popcorn from the bag.

"Mom?"

The TV turned to a commercial on Gold Bond Foot Powder. She hit mute on the remote and patted the empty side of the bed next to her.

"Dad working late again?"

"Yeah" she nodded, "What's a matter, hon?"

"Uh, what is the reason you have to talk to his dad."

"Who, Zack?"

I nodded

She sighed "Did you read the part about him hurting him? I tell you, that is the most in-humane thing I've ever heard. And on such a sweet and polite boy like Zack? You are so lucky to have a friend like him, you know that?"

I ignored the last part.

"Did you read the part about him being-"

"Yes, and I think it's very sweet. I don't care about who. It's probably that Billy kid, right?"

"I don't know, but thanks mom.

I leapt up off of her bed and went back to my room. He was still asleep.

Yes, I was very lucky. Very, very lucky indeed.


	8. Ever After Happily

**Zack's POV.**

My pale fingers turned the silver machine head while my others struck guitar strings until the right pitch was made. I pulled the strap over my shoulder and started to play Freddy's Song for the billionth time. My daughter stared up at me with a grin, brushing her shaggy brown hair from her eyes with tiny fingers. Loud feet bounded up the attic steps and came towards Rachel. Freddy's rough, calloused hands picked her up and held her as he danced like a dork around cardboard boxes, spinning and swaying until he got close to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't you just love Daddy?" he said to Rachel.

I'm the luckiest man alive.

It's been 3 years! I wanted to finish it earlier (this summer), but it just didn't happen. I wanted to make this into a real chapter complete with the Battle of the Bands and Freddy's mom letting Zack stay with them, but I felt this was the best representation of what was meant to happen, no matter how cliché.

Thanks for everyone who read my story, with or without the many typos and childish author notes.


End file.
